Momo's Cousin?
by animeotaku99
Summary: SUMMARY: Momo Adachi get’s a surprise visit from her cousin, Katara, who’s a beautiful model and finished high school and didn’t go to college on honor of her modeling career, the opposite of Momo. Momo is a beautiful tempered high school girl. Will her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- of Momo's Cousin?

Ok, everyone here's the deelio lol:

SUMMARY: Momo (Adachi) get's a surprise visit from her cousin, Katara, who's a beautiful model and finished high school and didn't go to college on honor of her modeling career, the opposite of Momo. Momo is a beautiful tempered high school girl. Will her cousin make Momo, Okayasu, and herself become a sticky sticky love triangle?

(Dun...Dun...Dun…)

Okayasu- like 16ish

Momo-chan lol- 15ish

Sai-16

Katara-18

"Okayasu!" I called out exhausted from a long day after my summer job that **SAI** the evil genius works at. "Hey! Momo" he said happy to see me.

"I was just going to finish taking out the garbage from the grocery store but I'm so happy to see you!" I said running over to hug him. "I'm happy to see you too!" he called with his eyes closed smiling brightly as usual. "I uh—I ran into—Toji before." Okayasu quickly dropped his smile. "Did you guys talk?"

"Umm… yes we had a very long chat. But-but it wasn't about anything like that… we just talked about fruit" I said trying to cover up the secret that he actually tried to kiss me! I'm not really lying though he wouldn't stop yapping about all kinds of fruit!

"Oh my god… Okayasu!" cried the evil genius herself. I could almost see her devil ears coming out! She ran and hugged him and I think I saw her give him something. "Hey… WH-what did she give you? I said kind of confused of how he has been acting weird as it is but his face was all red.

But hey. It's probably just one of Sai's evil schemes again. I'm not going to let her ruin my Okayasu time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as the sunset started I began to realize how spending time with Okayasu was limited. He had to go to his family in Ohio the whole rest of the year besides surprise visits. (Which I hope he makes) Uh… I really wish days were more like this. Okayasu and I went to the carnival and rode the biggest rollercoaster in Japan, Geronimo, it was so much fun! We had popcorn and ice cream, huh… today was so perfect. Except for the fact that every good date ends with…. With… well… a kiss. It's always been like a fairytale to end a perfect date with a kiss. It would be like a dream considering he has never kissed me. Oh, well… oh my god. I can't stop looking at the sunset. It's just so beautiful… cotton candy pink to mix in with blue feathers. It looks like heaven.

Just to ruin my wonderful day I suddenly heard a knock on the door. With Okayasu gone I didn't know to open it or not because my parents were on vacation and I don't know if it was for him or not. But I didn't really listen to myself and I opened it. It-it-it can't be… "K-katara?" I said confused. Why would Katara, my cousin be here? I must admit I've always hated her. My family adored her and I could never live up to the gorgeous and graceful Katara Reese. She was modeling for as long as I could ever remember. Seeing her at the door made me want to cry. But I sucked it up and stood up. "What are you doing here?" I said trying to be happy. I slowly looked down and saw how much she changed. She had a totally different sense of style. She has short, short hair and sunglasses. Her hair faded to brown, she smoked, and she had piercings through her whole ear. The last time I had seen her she had jet black long hair, and she wore plaid pants and skirts. Now she wore plain black.

My cousin had really changed… Not for the better… She was still beautiful though… that was the worst part. Her black eyeliner stood out her gorgeous big eyes more, and she wore a long nice black dress. I sat and tried to listen to her but she made sarcastic jokes and all I could think of doing is sigh… She did so many things to herself now that she was supposed to go to college but she modeled away from her parents instead. She harmed her body by millions of tattoos, but still she looked beautiful. I may of stared at her like I was like a lesbian or something but it's hard to imagine someone being so pretty…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

This is when the story get's bad… Okayasu came in and blushed and then walked out. "Uh… sorry… I just wanted to get some plants." He said kind of embarrassed you could tell because it was almost as if sweat was leaking out from his head to his toes.

He dragged me into the room. "What is this all about?" "Who is that?" he said fidgeting.

"Stop fidgeting… that's my **modeling** cousin Katara, you've worked with her so hands off." I said smiled, than kissed him endearingly until **KATARA** dropped in!

"Oh so you guys are dating?' she said smirkingly. Okayasu, being the little perve that he always is was saying no but he could tell I was going to punch him if he didn't say yes. That's when I realized that I finally got the courage to kiss Okayasu! My heart was racing but I felt relieved he didn't think I was insane or anything. Wow, I've never kissed anyone in my life before! Katara looked jealous but I doubt it on a count of she's my cousin- Oh no! I was wrong wrong wrong! BAKA BAKA BAKA! I cried to myself and could not ever believe my cousin could be such a whore! She kissed my boyfriend! That modeling buissiness really got to her. "Wow, he is a good kisser Momo" she said like the BITCH SHE IS! Then she just walked away. "How could she ever steal my boyfriend?"

Little DAMN bastard. What am I thinking… she's my cousin. I'm sure it didn't mean anything anyways.


End file.
